Red
Red is the 1st member of the Rainbow Puffs. Because of this, she is the self-proclaimed leader that nobody seems to mind, or have the guts to admit that they don't think it was fair of her to make herself leader when each of them believes they should be leader instead. Like her name, her theme color is Red. Her ingredient is a rose. Personality Red is the very tough leader of the Rainbow Puff girls. She loves a good fight and often shows signs of not really being a good leader, but she tends to ignore this and when her sisters complain she's being too hard with them when she makes them train every day at least three times. However, she loves her sisters very much. Even if she does not show it or tell them. And she's also very compassionate about things she happens to enjoy and will not tolerate cowardice or cheating. She is very brazed, so its normally a big deal if something happens to frighten her. Also, Red is somewhat rude in terms of behavior. By this, she can be a slight bully when unhappy or if she wants something or will forget to take off her muddy/dirty shoes/boots. But she is not the type to openly belch or put her dirty shoes on furniture. Likes: Fighting, violence, winning, being in charge, her sisters Dislikes: Losing, boredom, emotional or verbal fighting, annoying people Favorite food: Meats, honey biscuits, watermelon Hated/Disliked foods: Carrots Relations with her sisters Red happens to be closest with Rumi, due to her seeing her as the most mature in their group. Other than herself. However, she gets annoyed by Clover and Chloe and often fights with them. While she normally does love all of her sisters, she loves to taunt/tease Ocean and Daisy due to their usually quiet nature. She gets pretty irritated with Tricia. Due to this, she is neutral with Oakley. Appearance Red is a slightly tan skinned Rainbow Puff with dark brown hair that is held in a ponytail. She has red eyes. She wears a red dress with a black stripe in the middle, white stockings and black mary janes. PPGZ In PPGZ, Red is a girl named Burgundy. Her PPGZ name is "Passionate Red" and she gains Boxing gloves over her hands and uses them to simply punch her targets. She has small flame-based abilities also. However Red has also resorted to kicking the target, should something happen to make her hands unusable. Burgundy wears the typical Powerpuff Girl Z outfit. She has dark brown hair held up in a ponytail by a red ribbon. Burgundy lives with her older sister, Myra, a model in training who she used to look up to growing up. But now she feels Myra is too girly to be an idol to her and instead acts hostile. However, Myra is always kind to Burgundy and tries to get closer to her, which usually fails or ends up with Myra angry with her, but only for a short while. She is somewhat hostile to everyone, but after she met the other Rainbow Puff Girls Z, she slowly warmed up to them and does whatever she can to protect them. Gallery Rose.jpg|Red's Ingredient. Trivia She resembles another OC named "Cherry". Category:Females Category:Color: Red Category:Puffs in Red Category:Brunette characters